


Holidays by viridian_magpie

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[story by viridian magpie]</b>
</p><p>A little drabble starring Lucifer, Crowley and Aziraphale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays by viridian_magpie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

 

  
[Holidays](viewstory.php?sid=101) by [viridian_magpie](viewuser.php?uid=15)

 

  
Summary: A little drabble starring Lucifer, Crowley and Aziraphale.  
Categories: [Drabbles](browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  General  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 312 Read: 100  
Published: 24 Sep 2005 Updated: 24 Sep 2005

First and Last Chapter by viridian_magpie

Most people never thought about it. Yet, it was as natural as, well, anything supernatural could be. It wasn't as if this were unheard of.. God had done it, which was one of the few things He had actually done right, in Lucifer's not-very-humble opinion. (Humility just wasn't a trait cultivated in hell; it wasn't a vice after all. Neither was it a sin.) Anyway, God taking a day off was almost a sin. One of the Seven Deadly Sins, in fact: sloth. Lucifer rather liked it and indulged in it as often as was possible for the Ruler of the Underworld. (Hell was, excuse the pun, hell to manage. Fortunately, there was this handy little trick called 'delegating').

At this particular moment, he was indeed indulging himself by spending a couple of weeks _alone!_ on one of his favourite islands. It was parad-, well not _that_ , it was the be-, no, ah, it was the _most enjoyable_ place he knew and if he didn't have to take care of trespassers from time to time, it would be perfect.

~*~*~

"Hmm."

Distracted by the noise, Crowley glanced up from his crossword and found Aziraphale still hidden behind his own newspaper.

"What is it," he asked irritated (the irritation was more of a habit really. Actually, he was in a fairly good mood due to the current lack of special assignments).

"Another disappearance. Not to pry, my dear, but you wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

The angel turned the paper around and pointed at the article in question.

Crowley looked at it.

"No." Well, it wasn't a lie. He had an idea but he didn't _know_ anything.

"Strange." Aziraphale frowned. "I'd always thought that your side's responsible for the Bermuda Triangle."

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=101>


End file.
